


Remember, remember, this is now, and now, and now

by Indefensible2017



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edward is a dick, F/F, Party, Shameless Smut, bit fluffy, i miss serena campbell, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indefensible2017/pseuds/Indefensible2017
Summary: So I was watching that episode where Ric and Serena go to a party together and I thought 'this would be so much better if Bernie was there instead', so that's what I've written. This is a massive canon divergent as that episode was like 3 seasons before Bernie arrived, but please humour me.





	Remember, remember, this is now, and now, and now

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to update my other fic but I couldn't bring myself to write any more angst for a little while, so this happened. The title is a Sylvia Plath quote. 
> 
> Any comments are greatly appreciated! :)

 

“Anyway I _have_ a date!”

Bernie looked up from unlocking her car to see Serena walking over to her. She looked agitated and Bernie quickly worked out why - Edward was stood in the middle of the car park with a bunch of limp roses in his hand.

Bernie had never had the pleasure of meeting Edward but had seen him around the hospital often enough, recently even more so. Serena had told her over a ventricular aneurysm repair last week that he had decided he wanted to try and make things work between them again. Apparently he’d heard through the grapevine that Robbie was no longer on the scene and thought he stood a chance. If Bernie wasn’t so scared of accidentally revealing her unrelenting crush on her co-lead she would have gone up to him and given him a piece of her mind already.

“Hi, darling.” Serena reached Bernie’s side, placing an unexpected kiss on her cheek.

Bernie felt Serena’s light touch down her arm, giving her elbow a squeeze as she pulled away from the kiss. Bernie couldn’t help but inhale Serena’s perfume, a scent she rarely was close enough to experience. The sensation of Serena’s lips on her cheek lingered longer than the kiss itself, Bernie’s heart still racing in her chest at the contact.

Serena made her way around to the passenger side of Bernie’s car and let herself in, taking her place in the front passenger seat.

Bernie, still a little bewildered by what was occurring, looked over at Edward to see him looking even more confused than she felt. She managed to regain her composure enough to send a grin his way before getting into the car. “Mind telling me what that was all about?” she asked, starting the engine and driving them out of the car park.

“I’m sorry,” Serena ran her hand through her hair, exasperated, “He just won’t leave me alone. I couldn’t stand to wait for a taxi with him around. Do you mind giving me a lift home?”

“Not at all, it’s on my way anyway.” Bernie shifted the car into 4th gear as they joined a dual carriageway. She’d been invited to an event that night, sort of like an army reunion party. She had had absolutely no intention of going but had left the invitation on her desk at work last week and Serena had seen it, said a night of free champagne and accommodation in a country house was too good to miss, Bernie had said she would go, not wanting to disappoint Serena. Maybe it would do her some good to see her old army friends again.

“Are you looking forward to it?” Serena asked.

“Not really,” Bernie answered honestly, “life feels very different from when I was on tour. I’m not sure I’ll even have much in common with them anymore.”

“Oh I’m sure you’ll find something to talk about.” Serena reached out and touched Bernie’s thigh gently.

Divorced from her husband, an out lesbian, living alone in a small 1-bed flat in the suburbia of Holby. How was that anything like being with the troopsin Kandahar? “I’m sure you’d get on with them better than I will, a bit of Serena Campbell charm and they’d be eating out of your hands.” Bernie joked.

“Well I wouldn’t say no to a night of free booze and a posh place to sleep.”

“Come with me?” The words left Bernie’s lips before she could stop herself. She was setting herself up for the biggest disaster of her life - a night drinking with Serena, away from the rest of the Holby crowd, probably sharing a room… How was she going to stop herself from saying or doing something that would reveal her feelings for her?

“Sure.” Serena had replied before Bernie could think of a way to retract the invitation. “I still need to go home though, I can’t turn up like this with you looking so glamourous.”

Bernie blushed. Glamourous was pushing it: she had brushed her hair and found a knee-length black lace-detail dress at the back of her wardrobe. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d worn it or had got dressed up for any occasion really. She especially couldn’t remember the last time she’d worn heels and bet herself she wouldn’t make it ’til 10pm before she would give up on them and end up changing into the trainers in the boot of her car.

Soon enough they were pulling into Serena’s driveway. Serena asked if Bernie wanted to wait indoors whilst she changed but she declined, giving some half-baked excuse about something being on the radio, not wanting to intrude on Serena’s home, and so Serena left her in the car with a promise to be back in less than 20 minutes.

Bernie couldn’t find anything to listen to on the radio and ended up wrapped up in her own thoughts. She wondered what the inside of Serena’s house looked like, if it was like a pristine show home or full to the brim of her and Jason’s stuff, a polar opposite of her neatly organised desk at work. Her mind drifted to what Serena would be wearing tonight, having never seen her in anything other than scrubs or her standard black trousers and shirt combination. She thought to herself that Serena could appear wearing a bin bag and she would still think she was the most beautiful woman she’d ever set eyes on.

20 minutes later Serena appeared, wearing a long black dress that scooped delicately to reveal just enough cleavage to be acceptable for a work event but much more than Bernie had ever seen before, a gold-patterned shawl wrapped around her shoulders. The dress was too long to see if Serena was wearing heels but Bernie could tell from the extra sway of her hips as she approached the car that she was. She dumped a small black holdall into the backseat of Bernie’s car before getting back into the passenger seat.

“Okay?” Serena asked.

Bernie nodded, realising she was quite tongue-tied from the sight of Serena, and started the engine.

* * *

 

 

The location of the party was even more grand than Bernie had anticipated, having never driven so far in to the countryside that surrounded Holby before. The country house that had been described on the invitation was more like a grand hall, the outside lit up in blue and yellow lights, men in black tie guiding cars along the long path and into the car park.

Once parked up, Bernie and Serena took their bags and headed into the building behind a stream of well-dressed people that Bernie vaguely recognised but that didn’t seem to recognise her. She hoped that the evening would stay that way, that she wouldn’t have to engage in small talk with people she hadn’t seen for a year, wouldn’t have to talk about her spinal surgery or sudden departure from the army. She would much prefer to have a few quiet drinks with Serena and then an early night.

“Names please?” A member of staff asked as they approached the main room of the party. He held a list of attendees in his hand, a pen in the other.

“Bernie Wolfe,” Bernie introduced herself.

The man ran his pen down his list, furrowing his brow as he didn’t seem to find Bernie’s name.

“Major Berenice Wolfe?” Bernie suggested.

“Ah, yes, Major Wolfe,” the man smiled, ticking her name off on the paper, “How good of you to join us. And your partner?”

“Colleague.” Bernie quickly jumped in, but Serena was already introducing herself, hand outstretched to shake his hand.

“Serena Campbell, lovely to meet you.”

The man looked enchanted with Serena and shook her hand enthusiastically. “We’ll get someone to take your bags to your room for you, and some drinks.” He looked over at a nearby waiter who quickly replaced the bags in their hands with glasses of champagne.

“Your partner, hm? That’ll be the second time today someone has believed we’re an item, Ms Wolfe.” Serena grinned at her suggestively and Bernie felt like her heart would burst through her chest.

The hall was crowded with people, mostly men with medals pinned to their jackets and women on their arms. Bernie drank her first glass of champagne a little too quickly, nervous at the situation. It felt alien to her to be surrounded by people she once would have risked her life to save from burning vehicles or crumbling buildings. Now they were almost strangers, only seeming vaguely familiar, like she had seen them in a dream or another life.

“Do you recognise anyone?” Serena asked, as though she was actively looking to meet Bernie’s old army friends.

“Not really.” Bernie shrugged.

“What was it like? Being in the army?” Serena took another glass of champagne from a passing waiter’s tray and gave it to Bernie.

“Hard work, terrifying, draining… rewarding,” Bernie replied, “It’s so hard to compare to civilian life. It’s constantly life or death out there, fixing aortic ruptures on the side of the road, dealing with men and women who’d lost their legs in bomb blasts.”

“Would you ever go back?”

Bernie looked at Serena, meeting her eyes. Serena looked concerned, as though Bernie was about to say ‘ _yes, I’m going tomorrow’_. Bernie wondered if Serena would try to stop her from going, if she said yes. “No.” She replied simply. How could she leave everything she and Serena had built together at Holby? How could she leave her best friend?

Serena smiled.

Bernie returned the smile. Trying to convince herself her feelings towards Serena were purely friendly was futile. Bernie knew she had been captivated by Serena from the moment she had seen her, trying to get her car fixed outside of the hospital. Her feelings for her had only grown as they had become friends and eventually co-leads of the ward. Bernie had tried to kid herself that she had avoided calls from Alex because she wasn’t interested but she knew she couldn’t bare to be with anyone that wasn’t Serena. How could anyone live up to the beauty and charm of Serena Campbell? Even Alex Dawson, the woman Bernie had considered to be the love of her life just a year ago.

“Bernie!”

Bernie spun around to see the smiling face of a man she’d served with, “James!”

James was about the same age as Bernie and Serena, his short brown hair lightly speckled with grey flecks. He was nearly a foot taller than both women, even in their heels. Bernie noted a scar across his cheek that hadn’t been there when they had last seen each other. He reached out and rubbed his thumb on her arm affectionately. “It’s been ages. I haven’t you since Iraq!”

“How have you been?”

“Great, just got back from tour… going out again in a few months. You? I heard about the IED.”

“I work in Holby City hospital now, I’m a trauma surgeon.”

James’s eyes left Bernie, looking over at Serena. “I didn’t know you had a missus.”

“She’s not—“

“Serena Campbell.” Serena held out her hand.

James raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, “Nice to meet you, Serena.”

Bernie rolled her eyes. Was the whole evening going to be full of people falling at Serena’s feet? Although who could blame them, she thought to herself.

James hung around for a few minutes, making small talk about the new trauma team he had been stationed with before a group of people he knew bumped into him. James motioned for Bernie and Serena to join him and the group.

“Everyone, this is Bernie Wolfe and her partner, Serena Campbell.” James introduced them both to the men and women of the group they had joined.

This time Bernie didn’t bother to correct James that she and Serena were only friends and colleagues. Her heart skipped a beat as she caught Serena’s eye - a playful grin on her lips that made Bernie’s stomach flip. Serena seemed happy to go along with the idea of them being together and this time Bernie wasn’t going to complain.

It turned out most of the group knew of Bernie, had heard stories about her running into war zones to pull soldiers from tanks and saving children from sieges. They all had a story to share of Bernie’s heroic acts, the whole thing seeming ridiculous to Bernie as none of them had actually been there to witness it. She glanced over at Serena to see her looking back, her face full of pride at what she was hearing.

“You didn’t tell me you were a war hero.” Serena leant in, whispering in Bernie’s ear and sending a shiver across her skin. Serena’s hand slipped to the base of Bernie’s back as she closed the space between them.

“I’m not a _war hero_. I was doing my job.” Bernie replied, although she smiled at the feeling of Serena’s touch.

“I’m still impressed,” Serena paused, finishing her drink and placing the glass on a nearby table, “Will you dance with me?”

“I can’t dance.” Bernie confessed. She doubted dancing the macarena at kids’ birthday parties would have given her the skills to dance in the way Serena was proposing.

“Then you’ll have to let me lead.” Serena took Bernie’s hand and led her away from the group and to a space in the large hall that many other people had decided would be the evening’s dance floor.

Bernie felt herself becoming lost in the sensation of Serena’s hand in hers, enjoying the feeling of Serena leading her away from the crowd they had been with, to another part of the room where no one would bother them. Her stomach filled with butterflies as they reached the dance floor and faced each other.

Serena took a step closer to Bernie, closing any distance between them. She gently slid her arm around Bernie’s waist, the other taking Bernie’s hand. Bernie knew Serena was being cautious, testing Bernie’s reaction to her touch. They’d never been this close before, not even when she had awkwardly consoled Serena after Arthur’s funeral. There was no awkwardness now, the alcohol they had both consumed relaxing them into each other’s touch.

Bernie’s arm came around Serena’s waist, relishing in the feel of Serena’s body under her hand. She looked at Serena, realising how close their lips were to each other, she took another breath of her perfume. Her body screamed at her to place a kiss on Serena’s long, exposed neck, or capture Serena’s lips with her and slide her tongue into her mouth. She turned her head away to watched the other couples on the dance floor, moving elegantly across the space, almost as though they were floating.

She felt Serena step forward and she stepped back, trying to keep up with a set of moves that Serena executed effortlessly. Bernie soon picked up the rhythm, creating a list of the moves in her head that she ran through as they played out the steps together.

“See?” Serena asked, so close to Bernie that her nose nuzzled into Bernie’s hair as she spoke.

“Yes.” Bernie replied, her heart hammering in her chest and her knees weak. As they danced, her thoughts slipped to how elegantly Serena’s might move with hers in bed, how Serena’s bare skin might feel to touch instead of her dress.“Thank you for coming with me tonight, I don’t think I would have stayed very long on my own.” She spoke, trying to distract herself from her thoughts.

“Nonsense. I’m having a wonderful time. Much better than sitting at home watching the footy.”

Bernie smiled, her eyes meeting with Serena’s as she turned her head towards her. Being away from the hospital and Albies made their friendship feel different. They weren’t simply spending time with each other out of convenience because of work, they actually _wanted_ to be around each other, to be here right now, in each other’s arms as they danced.The song came to an end much earlier than Bernie would have actually liked and she immediately missed the feeling Serena against her as they parted.

“Let’s get some fresh air?” Serena asked, taking another two glasses of champagne from a nearby table and leading the way out of a side door into the building’s grounds.

The evening breeze felt like a welcome relief from the hot, sweaty air of the party and Bernie took a deep breath of it as they sat down on the stone steps, sat side-by-side against each other. Bernie opened her eyes and glanced over at Serena to find her looking back. Serena was bathed in the light from the party that flooded the space they shared on the steps, her eyes soft and her lips curved into a warm smile.

“Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?” Serena asked.

Bernie smiled. The party could end here and now and she would go to sleep with a smile on her face, having heard Serena speak those words about her.

Serena reached out and tucked a stray hair behind Bernie’s ear, her hand lingering at Bernie’s cheek. Bernie titled her head into Serena’s hand, closing her eyes and savouring the feeling for a second before Serena let her hand fall down beside them.

They both sipped their drinks in silence before Bernie’s mouth decided speak before her brain hadn’t had time to approve her words. “You haven’t been correcting people who thought we were together tonight.”

“Since I told Edward I had a date with you this morning, I’ve not been able to get the idea from my mind… Do you mind?” Serena looked nervous, more nervous than Bernie had ever seen her before.

“No.” The atmosphere between them was heavy. Hundreds of questions rushed through Bernie’s mind. “How does it feel?” She finally asked.

The moment between them was shattered by the sight of a figure approaching them from the darkness. Edward.

Serena let out a tired sigh, her head falling into her hands at the sight of him.

Bernie clenched her fists, deciding then and there that enough was enough. She stood from the steps as he approached, the flowers he had had earlier still in his hands.“What do you want?” she asked.

“I want a word with Serena.”

“She doesn’t want you, Edward.” Bernie replied.

“I’ve changed, Serena. Please. We were good together.” Edward pleaded.

“Good together? What part of your stream of endless women and alcoholism do you class as good, Edward?” Serena snapped, getting to her feet.

“I think you should go.” Bernie took a step closer to Edward, ready to physically remove him from the grounds if she needed to.

“Who even _are_ you?” Edward asked.

“Who the fuck are _you_?” Bernie retorted, “Turning up at a private event with a shitty bunch of flowers, trying to win back someone who is _clearly_ not interested.”

Edward fell silent.

“I do wonder what your current wife will make of all this,” Bernie continued, “Shall we phone her and find out?”

Edward looked shocked at Bernie’s threat and he opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t seem to find a response.

Bernie took Serena’s hand in hers, her heart warming to feel Serena squeeze her hand as their fingers entwined. “If I see you anywhere near the hospital ever again, I will call the police, and your wife.” She said, and with that she led Serena back inside and straight to the bar.Her blood was pumping so hard she could hear it in her ears, her body filled with adrenaline. “Two whiskeys, doubles, please.” She ordered.

The man behind the bar poured them the drinks and Bernie quickly downed hers, realising she was shaking a little as she placed the empty glass back down on the bar.

Serena sipped at her drink, her eyes focused on Bernie.

The whiskey stung Bernie’s throat and she closed her eyes, taking in the sensation and her rushing thoughts. She had barely given Serena a chance to speak, had completely waded in on a relationship that had nothing to do with her. “I’m sorry, Serena.”

“What for?” Serena asked, incredulous.

“I overstepped the mark, I shouldn’t have spoken to Edward like that.” Bernie pushed her empty glass toward the barman and he poured her another whiskey.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Serena laughed, “I’m actually really grateful you had the balls to say what you did.”

Bernie smiled. The party around them had changed in mood whilst they had been outside, a handful people had headed off to bed and the classical musical had been replaced by dance music. The small space that had previously been used as a dance floor had now spread to cover most of the hall floor, excessive alcohol giving the party’s attendees the confidence to finally dance. “Dance with me?” Bernie asked.

“I can’t dance to this!”

“Then you’ll have to let me lead.” Bernie replied, repeating Serena’s words from earlier in the night.

Serena held out her hand and Bernie took it, leading Serena into the throng of the dancing crowd. Brimming with dutch courage and confidence from Serena’s kindness, Bernie placed her hands on Serena’s hips, pulling her a little closer to her.“Move your hips with me.” Bernie told her, finding the beat to the song and let her hips rock along.

“It’s not very technical.” Serena replied, her voice a little shaky.

“No,” Bernie replied, “you just have to go with it.”

Serena closed the distance between them, her hands coming around Bernie’s head to clasp at the back, her forearms resting on Bernie’s shoulders. Bernie moved her hands from Serena’s hips to her back, her fingers splaying out to cover the top of Serena’s backside.

Bernie wished her dress wasn’t quite so tight, wanted desperately to slip a thigh between Serena’s and grind against her. She wanted to move her hands further down across Serena’s backside, caress her and pull her closer, could imagine Serena’s moan if she did so.Bernie didn’t even know what song was playing as they danced, she could feel a light sweat forming on her forehead with the heat of crowd, could see the same glistening of sweat start to form across Serena’s chest.

“You asked me how it felt.” Serena spoke, breaking Bernie of her thoughts.

“Oh.” The conversation outside that Edward had so rudely interrupted when Serena was about to tell Bernie how it felt to be her partner. Bernie felt her breath catch in her chest, bracing herself for Serena to say _‘it was fun but I am most definitely straight_ ’.

Serena rested her forehead against Bernie’s, her eyes meeting hers. “It feels wonderful.”

“Oh.” Bernie was sure her knees were about the buckle at Serena’s words.

“But, the thing is, Bernie…” Serena looked at her cautiously,

“Yes?"

“I want more than to pretend.”

 _‘This is it’_ Bernie’s heart told her, _‘if you’re ever going to kiss her, this is the moment you do it.’_

Bernie leant in and placed a soft kiss against Serena’s lips, her body tense as she half-expected Serena to push her away. Relief filled her body as she felt Serena kiss her back, their kiss tasting of the whiskey they had drunk at the bar. Serena’s soft lips pressed against Bernie’s hungrily and their tongues met within seconds, battling for control. Serena’s hands left their position behind Bernie’s neck and slipped into her hair, pulling her into the kiss. Bernie’s hands finally took the plunge and slid down across Serena’s backside and Bernie felt a rush of want as she felt Serena moan.

“Take me to bed, Bernie.” Serena breathed.

 

* * *

 

The room they were staying in was the poshest place Bernie had ever seen. She was sure even the honeymoon suite she and Marcus had stayed in on their wedding night hadn’t been this fancy. A four poster bed took up most of the space in the room, a rich oak wardrobe and dresser sat to the right of the bed and an ensuite bathroom was on the left. A large window was at the end of the room, looking out over the building’s grounds, lit just enough from the moon to make out the shadows of hedges and water fountains. Bernie pulled the curtains shut, switching on a bedside table and casting the room in a soft glow.

Serena was sat on the bed, taking off her shoes.

“Don’t,” Bernie smiled, joining her on the bed. “I’d like to do it.”

Serena looked down at her, slightly quizzical but her eyes full of desire.

Bernie pushed Serena back on to the pillows before moving down to the other end of the bed, pushing Serena’s dress up a little to reveal her heels. She could feel her heart beat in her throat, her body filled with nerves.

Bernie took one of Serena’s heels in her lap as she sat back, slowly undoing the clasp of the shoe, her fingers occasionally trailing down to near Serena’s toes or a little up her ankle. She released the foot from her shoe before placing a lingering kiss where the strap had been. She repeated the action with the other shoe, taking her time over her actions.Serena watched her, her breath a little laboured and soft moans occasionally escaping from Bernie’s kisses.

Once Serena was barefoot, Bernie started to slowly slide Serena’s dress up, over her knees and up her thighs. Serena’s legs parted as Bernie did so and Bernie wanted nothing more than to place her mouth at the apex of Serena’s thighs and plunge her tongue inside her.Reaching Serena’s knickers, Bernie moaned at the sight of the red lace and laid kisses at the waistband before moving her mouth over the fabric, placing one, slow and lingering kiss over Serena’s fabric-covered clit.

Serena cried out at the contact, her fingers flying out to gather in Bernie’s hair in an attempt to keep Bernie there.

“Mmm, not yet.” Bernie smiled, pulling away.

She came up to kiss Serena lips, jawbone and neck. Hot, open-mouthed kisses that elicited further moans from Serena. Bernie’s hands groped at Serena’s breasts through her dress as Serena’s hands pulled at the zip of Bernie’s dress.

“Off.” Serena murmured between kisses, struggling with Bernie’s zip.

Bernie slid off the bed, stood in front of Serena and reached behind to pull the dress of the zip down to the base of her spine, before sliding her arms out from the material and letting it fall down her body to the floor. Stood in her underwear and heels, Bernie was glad she had had those whiskeys, needing the courage the alcohol provided to be so exposed in front of someone she felt so deeply about. Would Serena like what she saw?

“Jesus, Bernie, you’re gorgeous.” Serena words quickly reassured Bernie’s nerves, and she reached out and pulled Bernie back onto the bed and on top of her.

Bernie grinned into their kiss, enjoying the freedom of movement now she was without her dress. She straddled one of Serena’s thighs, pushing her thigh up against Serena’s heat and rolling her hips. Serena’s hips met the movement.

Bernie kicked off her heels before making quick work of Serena’s dress, pulling it down her body and on to the floor. She rid herself of her bra, and Serena’s bra, taking one of Serena’s nipples in her mouth, her tongue working over the stiff peak before she gently encased her teeth around it, pulling it gently.

Serena’s back arched, pushing her breasts closer to Bernie’s mouth. “Ohh yes, that feels so good.”

Bernie repeated the action on Serena’s other nipple, becoming very aware of the wetness between her legs, soaking her knickers. Serena’s soft curves, full breasts and deep scent were too much to bear. Bernie ached for contact. The thought of Serena touching her made her quiver.

Serena pushed Bernie’s knickers down her hips and Bernie was only too happy to oblige, slipping them from her body before hooking her fingers into Serena’s and dragging them down her legs. She spread Serena’s legs, wasting no time in slipping her tongue into her wet folds and moaning at the sensation.

Serena’s fingers grabbed at the duvet around them, breathy exclamations and swear words falling from her lips as Bernie licked and sucked at her clit.

Serena tasted amazing. Bernie wanted to tell her but couldn’t bring herself to remove her mouth from Serena’s cunt, revelling in the sounds she was making as Bernie drove her closer to her release. She slid two fingers into Serena’s soaking entrance, feeling Serena’s legs part further either side of her head.

“More, more.” Serena begged, her chest rising and falling, her breath becoming moans as the pace of Bernie’s fingers and tongue quickened.

Bernie felt Serena gush against her fingers and she moaned, her own clit throbbing hard at the taste of Serena and the sounds she was making. Serena reached down, pushing her fingers into Bernie’s hair as she pulled at her, desperate for as much contact as Bernie could give.Bernie’s fingers hooked and increased in pace, in and out, in and out, harder and faster until she felt Serena tighten around her fingers. Bernie’s sucked Serena’s clit hard, ready to send her over the edge, Serena’s cries sending shocks of want through Bernie’s body.

“Oh Bernie, fuck… yes! …” Serena’s body shook under Bernie’s mouth, her back arching and her hips bucking as she came.

Bernie stayed between Serena’s legs until Serena’s breath eventually started to even out. She placed gentle kisses against Serena’s kiss as she made her way back up her body, straddling Serena’s waist. She sucked her fingers into her mouth, tasting Serena’s cum on herself, smirking as Serena moaned at the sight.

“You taste so good.” Bernie murmured before leaning down to kiss Serena deeply.

Serena’s fingers came to stroke over Bernie’s stomach and hips, moving up over her ribs and cupping her breasts, squeezing them hard before coming to focus solely on her already hard nipples. She pulled at them lightly, receiving a deep groan of appreciation from Bernie in return.

Bernie’s hips ground against Serena’s stomach, searching for the pressure she so badly needed. Her body tingled as one of Serena’s hands left her breast and headed down, past her stomach and towards the apex of her thighs. One gentle finger slid through Bernie’s curls and into her folds, over her clit and to her entrance, swirling at her wetness before dragging it back up and over where she wanted Serena’s touch the most.

Bernie felt her thighs shake at the intensity of Serena’s touch, a cry escaping her lips between kisses. Serena’s single digit teased at her clit, rolling it over her finger, dipping down and coming back, pressing hard and then softly. Bernie felt as though she may pass out if Serena’s didn’t give her the fucking she needed soon, her whole body throbbing with desire for the woman between her thighs.

Soon enough Serena’s single finger became two, and then three, sensing Bernie’s desperation and entering her sharply, filing her completely. Serena’s hips bucked at the same time as her fingers. Bernie’s hands flew out to either side of Serena’s head, steading herself, the sight of Serena beneath her only adding to the desire that now pulsated through her body as strongly as a second heartbeat.

She met Serena’s fingers and hips with every thrust, biting her bottom lip as she felt her breath become laboured. Serena’s other hand came down to steady Bernie’s hips. The sound of Serena’s now wet fingers moving in and out of her was intoxicating, her breasts pushed up against Serena’s and her kisses against Serena’s skin becoming bites as her release coiled in her belly.

Serena moaned at the sensation of Bernie’s teeth against her neck and shoulders, her pace quickening and her thumb pressing up against Bernie’s clit, shifting back and forth with every thrust.

Bernie had always assumed Serena would be good in bed, would know how to curl her fingers _just so,_ would be perfect to ride, but she had never anticipated it would be _this_ good. She felt completely lost in the sensations Serena was creating inside of her, her orgasm now right on the edge, her mouth slipping into a silent ‘o’ as her body tensed, She pushed her hips back down onto Serena’s fingers one last time before she felt it wash over her, hard and breathtakingly intense.

Bernie heard herself cry out as she came, felt herself pulsate around Serena’s fingers, anticipated Serena would slow down but she didn’t. Serena’s thumb worked over Bernie’s clit harder, her thrusts continuing their feral pace.Serena wanted to make her cum, again.

“Oh, Serena,” Bernie breathed, her voice breaking as she trembled at Serena’s actions.

Serena’s mouth sought out Bernie’s, thrusting her tongue into Bernie’s mouth as Bernie came again. Bernie moaned into their kiss, her legs quickly turning to jelly as she felt her cum cover Serena’s hand. Her mind span as her lips left Serena’s, her head hitting the pillow beside Serena’s head. Her breath was heavy as her body still shook with the aftershocks.

Eventually Bernie moved to beside Serena, their legs entwining as they pulled each other closer under the covers. Bernie pressed her body against Serena’s, feeling Serena's heart beating rapidly against her. gradually slowing down in pace as they lay wrapped in each other.The whole evening had been perfect. Even despite Edward’s interruption, Bernie couldn’t have imagined a more wonderful night to share with her. Now, in bed together, hands holding each other close and breaths settling into sleep, Bernie felt her heart swell with happiness.

_Remember, remember, this is now, and now, and now. Live it, feel it, cling to it._

Bernie clung to it.


End file.
